Endless Guilt
by 41ternative
Summary: Rated M for Mature. The story is about Suicide and angst, so I think I made the right choice...?


Rated M for Mature, since this is about a suicide attempt.

I = I = I = I = I = I  
It all starts with Bakugo Katsuki and Izuku Midoriya.  
"Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, then take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

It didn't look like it, but Katsuki's bullying really got to Midoriya.  
It was a common occurrence. Go to school, get bullied, wait for school to end, get bullied, go home, eat lunch and so on and so forth.  
Izuku didn't want to admit it, either to himself or to the bullies that made his smile turn into a frown.  
Katsuki used to be his best friend, or, well until he found out he was quirkless.  
"Then started the bullying.

I = I = I = I = I = I

"So, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but... why bother?"

Silence filled the room.

"I know you all want to go to the hero track!"  
All of the students cheered, except for Midoriya. He silently submerged into his desk, feeling left out, as he raised up his hand with a frown on his face.  
"Yes, yes, you've got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed at school!"  
"Get a hold of yourselves." The teacher commanded.  
"Hey, teach." Katsuki's voice rang, silencing the room.  
"Don't lump me in with these bunch of losers!" "I'm the real deal, but these guys would be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Hah!" He ended.  
"You think you're all better than us, Katsuki!?" Disapproval rang through the room, with Katsuki saying "Let's go, I'll take you all on!" in retaliation.  
He silenced the room, once again with his aggressive tone.  
"Huh... it looks like you got impressive test results."  
"Maybe you will get into U.A. High."  
The room filled with chatter, while Izuku further submerged into his desk, holding his head with one hand, and supporting the head the other.  
Izuku glanced at the teacher, but Katsuki interrupted everyone.  
"And that's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me."  
He grunted and stood up, on top of his table.  
"I aced all the mock tests!"  
"I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance at getting in!"  
"I'll end up more popular than All Might himself!" Katsuki's pride was to be rivaled by no other. The blonde had overwhelming self-confidence.  
"And be the richest hero of ALL TIME! People all across the world will know who I am!" He exclaimed, full of himself.  
The teacher spoke.  
Hey, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to U.A. too?"  
Another silence filled the room, but then, right after, everyone burst into laughter, Katsuki getting angry.  
He grunted and blew up Midoriya's table, as an explosion rang through the room, Midoriya being pushed back.  
Midoriya grunted and landed on the floor, as Katsuki replied.  
"Listen up, Deku! You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe!"  
"You really think they'd wanna let somebody like you in when they could have ME!?" His damned ego was so big, it'd been bigger than the moon by now.  
"Huh!?" 'Deku' exclaimed, using hand gestures to prove his next point.  
"No way! You've got it all wrong! Really! I'm not trying to compete against you-" He said as he backed up from his sitting position so much that his back hit the wall.  
"You've gotta believe me!"  
"I just... wanted to be a hero... I can.. try, can't I...?" Midoriya retaliated... or at least attempted to.  
I = I = I = I = I = I  
"Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news!" Midoriya exclaimed as the class ended.  
"Better write some notes down, so I don't forget anything."

"He was going to, but Katsuki snatched his book.  
"I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku, but we're not done."  
He said as two extras walked in.  
"Whatcha got, his diary?" One of them asked.  
Katsuki turned the book so they could read it, without sharing a glance.  
"Huh? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero!?" They shared a laugh as he said that.  
"That's so pathetic!" Another exclaimed.  
"Yeah, he's delusional! The third one replied.  
"Real funny, guys! J-Just give it back!" Midoriya said, standing up.  
Katsuki exploded it, while Midoriya yet out a yelp.  
"Why!?" Izuku asked.  
Katsuki then threw it out the window, causing another yelp from Midoriya, although it was as long as a scream, his voice breaking.  
"Most first string heroes show potential early on."  
"People look at them and say they're destined for greatness."  
"And I'm the only person from this garbage Junior High that people are talking about ME like that. That isn't my ego talking, I just KNOW I'm good."  
Katsuki put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and started to make it smoke.  
"Here's a word of advice, nerd."  
"Don't even think of applying, or else!"  
"Midoriya started sobbing as they walked away.  
"That's just sad. I thought you'd at least have SOME fight in you." An extra would say.  
"He finally gets it! He'll never be a hero!" Another glanced back and replied.  
"Better to find out now instead of later, I guess..." A third one exclaimed.  
Katsuki froze and had an idea.  
"You know if you really wanna be a hero that badly, there might actually be another way! Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!"  
Something in Midoriya SNAPPED.  
He wrote a note and ran without any restraints, pushing Katsuki out of his way.  
Katsuki looked at him weird and let him go.  
"Hey, what's up with him?"  
"Dunno. Must have had an emotional breakdown or somethin'." They said to each other.  
"...!" Katsuki suddenly realized where he was going, and what he was doing.  
With a yelp, he started running, propelling himself with his quirk, Explosion.  
The quirkless boy would have nothing to propel himself with, so Katsuki had a chance to catch up.  
Midoriya'd made it to the school roof, and quickly pull off his shoes.  
He put the note inside them quickly and got on the rail that would lead to his inevitable near-death experience.  
Katsuki made it to the roof, as he propelled himself toward Midoriya and grunted as tried to latch on to Midoriya's hand, but Izuku already started to fall.  
He managed to grab on, but not tight.  
"Let go, Kacchan! Isn't this what you wanted!?"  
"What the fuck, De-Midoriya!?" Katsuki stuttered on the word.  
"Let go, Ka-Bakugou!" Midoriya shouted, trying to abandon his old habit, tears welling in his eyes.  
Katsuki was losing his grip on Midoriya, as Midoriya tried to pry himself free of Katsuki.  
And... it worked.  
Izuku Midoriya started falling.  
He closed his eyes, and...  
A thud.  
Katsuki ran downstairs, running to the side of Midoriya, calling 119.  
"119, What's your emergency?" A female rung out.  
"A friend of mine just tried to commit suicide, send help as fucking soon as fucking possible!" Katsuki cried out, as his voice rang out through Midoriya's head.  
'...Friend...?' He thought, glancing at Bakugo.  
He was in a pool of blood, multiple bones were broken, about to fall asleep.  
"...I'm...sorry..." Midoriya said.  
'I didn't know you thought of me that way...I'm sorry...' His inner voice exclaimed.  
"Falling...asleep..."  
"Deku, don't you die on me, you fucking bastard!" 'Kacchan' exclaimed, and sobbed, tears started welling in his eyes.  
Tears started to flow in Midoriya's eyes, as well.  
Eventually... Izuku fell asleep.  
I = I = I = I = I = I  
That's the end of this Chapter! Izuku isn't going to die in this fic (UNLESS I change my mind.). But I do want to give him powers because of it like Nutricula (Great Story, available AO3, , and Wattpad!) and Yurei no Eiyu. (Another amazing story, available on and AO3!)  
If you want to report errors or inconsistencies in behavior, PM me, please!


End file.
